Profeta d'amore
by Professor Cricket
Summary: ...por San Valentin.


**Profeta d'amore**

"Dicono che devono essere _cuori_".

"Beh" disse James, cercando di sembrare ragionevole, "il cuore _è_ la metafora dell'amore. Questo vale sia per i maghi che per i Babbani".

"Si" concordò il suo migliore amico, "ma secondo quel libro, i Babbani si scambiano dei cuori come pegno del proprio amore".

James rifletté su questo. A tredici anni era già in versato in molte cose che i maghi della sua età non avrebbero mai sognato di saper fare – era molto amico di un vero lupo mannaro e per buona parte dell'anno precedente aveva lavorato su un incantesimo di Trasfigurazione molto avanzato, per quanto senza successo per il momento. Nonostante ciò – e nonostante il fatto che stesse seguendo quel nuovo corso, Studi Babbani – l'universo dei Babbani assomigliava molto ad un libro chiuso per lui.

"Va bene" disse James "in quale libro hai guardato? So che non c'è nel nostro testo e alcuni di quei libri vecchio stile che si trovano in biblioteca sono abbastanza razzisti".

"Ho controllato il libro di testo del settimo anno" disse Sirius disperato. "Questo trimestre studiano i Rituali Sociali dei Babbani. E' lì che ne ho sentito parlare per la prima volta". Estrasse dalla tunica un pezzo di pergamena. "L'ho copiato: 'il 14 febbraio molti Babbani celebrano la festa del profeta Valentino, che nella società Babbana adempie alle stesse funzioni che Eros ricopre nel mondo dei maghi. Per celebrare la ricorrenza del profeta Valentino, i Babbani che sono coinvolti in relazioni amorose si scambiano dei cuori. Sebbene sia prassi comune che i parenti donino ai propri figli dei cuori, i principali celebranti sono legati sentimentalmente. Ognuno deve consumare il cuore ricevuto in regalo di fronte al partner. Questo profeta riveste un ruolo talmente importante che alcune relazioni Gabbane vanno in frantumi se una delle parti coinvolte rifiuta di partecipare alla cerimonia".

"Hai ragione" disse James. "E' disgustoso. Usano dei cuori _veri_?"

"E' quello che dice il libro".

"Sai, Remus è solo per metà Babbano. Forse non gli interessa. Puoi dargli un regalo alla festa per Eros e basta".

"Ecco, è proprio questo il problema" disse Sirius preoccupato. "Glielo ho chiesto – sai, un po' come se stessi scherzando – 'Dimmi, Remus, tua mamma ti ha mai dato un cuore da mangiare a per la festa di Valentino?' E lui era così entusiasta! Mi ha detto che sua mamma gli dava cuori canditi da mangiare e piccoli biglietti a forma di cuore".

James si grattò la testa.

"Mangiare cuori canditi non sembra proprio da Remus" disse.

"Ma lo ha fatto" disse Sirius. "E lui prende le feste Babbane molto seriamente, come il Natale".

"Quella al solstizio d'inverno? A Yule?"

"Proprio quella?" confermò Sirius. "Non voglio che Remus rompa con me perché non gli darò un cuore da mangiare! E se me ne da uno lui? Poi che cosa faccio?"

James prese a Sirius la pergamena e la studiò. Certamente la minaccia sembrava reale. Alcuni mesi fa non gli sarebbe importato; gli ci era voluto del tempo per accettare l'idea che due ragazzi potessero amarsi. Ora, tuttavia, non solo si era abituato, la situazione gli piaceva. Insieme erano molto felici e Sirius era ancora il suo migliore amico.

"A cosa stai pensando?" chiese Sirius. "Hai un piano?"

"Si, ma non è un granché" disse James. "Vorrei che Evans mi notasse, sai, e questa sembra essere una festa molto importante. Non posso credere che sia davvero così grossolana".

"Nemmeno io".

"Penso che devono essersi dimenticati qualcosa, in quel libro. O hanno sbagliato qualcosa. Non posso immaginare ne Remus ne Evans che si mangiano dei cuori canditi. C'è qualcosa che non sappiamo".

"Ma cosa?" chiese Sirius.

"Non ne ho idea" disse James con una nota di cupa determinazione nella voce. "Ma conosco un modo per scoprirlo".

Aveva atteso fino a quando non era stato sicuro che lei stesse studiando da sola in biblioteca. Non c'erano altre possibilità, doveva avvicinarsi a lei e chiedere.

"Evans?"

Lei gli concesse a malapena un'occhiata.

"Cosa, Potter?"

"Devo chiederti qualcosa?"

Lei gli lanciò un'occhiataccia. Lui le si sedette accanto.

"Si tratta di Remus" le disse e l'espressione della ragazza si addolcì.

"Cos'è?"

"Ecco, vedi, Remus piace a qualcuno" disse James. "E questo qualcuno vuole fargli un regalo per la festa del profeta Valentino".

"E' davvero per Remus?

"Si, lo giuro".

"E questo qualcuno viene da una famiglia di maghi?"

"Si, come lo sai?"

"Perché è _San Valentino_" gli rispose. "Non 'profeta'".

James fece un ampio sorriso.

"Ah, ecco" disse "sapevo che il libro probabilmente si stava sbagliando".

"Quale libro?"

"Il libro di testo del settimo anno di Studi Babbani. Dice che i Babbani festeggiano la festa del profeta Valentino". Le consegnò la pergamena.

"La scelta dei vocaboli è un po' strana" annunciò lei. "Ma è essenzialmente corretta".

Lui la fissò stupito.

"I babbani mangiano i _cuori_?"

Esasperata, lei alzò gli occhi al cielo.

"Non sono cuori veri, idiota" disse, tracciando un disegno sul fondo della pergamena. "Cioccolatini e altri dolci con questa forma".

"I cuori veri non hanno quella forma" osservò James.

"Complimenti" disse Lily dolcemente. "Sono sicura che prenderesti ottimi voti in Anatomia Umana in una scuola Babbana".

James sorrise un po' scioccamente.

"Allora è così? Cioccolatini con questa forma qui".

Lily lo guardò per un attimo. Avrebbe semplicemente potuto dirgli di levarsi di torno – ma siccome si trattava di Remus…

"C'è anche Cupido" disse.

"Cupido?"

Lily sospirò.

"Si. Cupido è un bambino alato che svolazza in giro nudo".

James la guardò a bocca aperta.

"La gente non se ne accorge?"

"No perché è invisibile. Ha arco e frecce –"

"Un _bambino_? Con arco e frecce?"

"Si" rispose un po' bruscamente. "Smettila di interrompere. Cupido – _invisibile_ – svolazza e colpisce la gente al cuore con le sue minuscole frecce".

James non la interruppe, ma i suoi occhi si spalancarono.

"Non _muoiono_" disse Lily. "Quando li colpisce, si innamorano".

James ci pensò sopra.

"Quindi" disse lentamente, "il giorno di San Valentino, un bambino nudo con le ali, invisibile se ne va in giro e colpisce la gente al cuore con le sue frecce e li fa innamorare. Allora loro si scambiano cioccolatini di questa forma". Toccò il disegno sulla pergamena.

"Si" disse Lily, sembrando compiaciuta. "è così".

"Cosa succede se non ti colpisce?"

"Allora dovrai aspettare fino all'anno dopo".

James rimase seduto in silenzio per un po', poi ripiegò la pergamena e la infilò nella tunica. Si alzò.

"Grazie Evans".

"Prego" rispose lei educatamente, poi riportò la sua attenzione sul libro.

"Uhm, Evans?"

"Si?"

"Ecco, vedi" disse. "Ho notato – ho notato che molte feste Babbane hanno colori particolari. Arancione e nero, rosso e verde –"

"Rosso e rosa per San Valentino" disse Lily senza alzare lo sguardo.

"Rosso e rosa, giusto" rispose James. La osservò per qualche istante. "Allora" chiese il più casualmente possibile "festeggerai anche tu San Valentino?"

"Si, ho già dei programmi, grazie" disse Lily noncurante.

"Oh, già, bene. Buon per te".

"Si, buon per me".

La salutò con un cenno e corse fuori dalla biblioteca sorridendo; iniziava a pensare di piacerle.

Remus, ancora per tre quarti addormentato, si rigirò nel letto ed entrò in collisione con un corpo caldo. Rapidamente, divenne mezzo sveglio e poi, mentre inalava e riconosceva un odore piacevolmente familiare, sveglio per tre quarti.

Ancora con gli occhi chiusi, si rannicchiò contro l'altro corpo. Sirius gli accarezzò i capelli.

"Dai, Remus, svegliati".

Remus aprì un occhio. La vista era ancora un po' offuscata, ma Sirius appariva chiaramente sveglio e con la bacchetta in mano.

"Dai, dormiglione" lo esortò Sirius. Lasciò cadere un bacio sulla fronte di Remus che istantaneamente alzò il mento, accogliendo la fine del bacio di Sirius sulla bocca.

"Ho qualcosa per te". La voce di Sirius era allegra e scherzosa. Remus apri anche l'altro occhio.

"Guarda" disse Sirius e agitò la bacchetta verso la cima del baldacchino. Si formò una palla di luce rosa che esplose improvvisamente; dozzine di piccoli cuori di carta e di Cupido in tutte le sfumature del rosso e del rosa fluttuarono verso il basso. Remus rise e si dimenò per mettersi a sedere. Afferrò con le mani alcuni cuori. Un altro movimento della bacchetta di Sirius richiamò un pacchetto. Remus sciolse la cordicella rossa, aprì la carta rosa e trovò dei cioccolatini.

"Oh, Sirius" sussurrò.

"E' tutto giusto?" chiese Sirius. "Le forme, i colori?"

"E' perfetto" disse Remus. Strisciando, salì sul suo ragazzo ed appoggiò una mano contro il petto di Sirius, sopra il suo cuore. "Perfetto" ripeté baciandolo.

Era tardi; dopo la fine dell'ultima ora di lezione della giornata. Improvvisamente, mentre Lily Evans raccoglieva i suoi libri, James Potter apparve di soppiatto davanti a lei, con uno sguardo preoccupato. Lanciò qualcosa sopra i libri e corse via.

Lily lo raccolse. Era un grosso biglietto rosso e rosa, fatto a mano, un po' rovinato, probabilmente per essere stato tutto il giorno nella borsa di Potter. Un cioccolatino, mezzo sciolto nella sua carta, era stato appuntato all'esterno. Alzò lo sguardo – Potter se n'era già andato. Aprì il biglietto ed iniziò a ridacchiare. Era decisamente da tenere. Lo richiuse e spianò le pieghe. Sorrise mentre si avviava, pensando al messaggio scritto nel biglietto.

_Cara Evans, spero che un bambino invisibile nudo ti colpisca al cuore. Potter._

6


End file.
